


'til I tasted you

by JunksenBechloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunksenBechloe/pseuds/JunksenBechloe
Summary: A collection of smutty one shot of Bechloe, Junksen, and  StAubrey. Plus the occasion twist
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	'til I tasted you

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end of PP2. After a day of swimming Emily takes Aubrey back to her room where they hook up for the first time. Mostly smut

Aubrey felt a rush come over her as Emily led her back to her room. The blonde wasn't sure this was a good idea, but she couldn't deny her feelings for the younger brunette and more. Since the first time she saw the Legacy, she knew she wanted her. That desire had only grown more intense over the past few days as Emily came to visit her. 

The two had been inseparable for the past few days. To make matters worse, Emily had been teasing her nonstop. Aubrey had finally had all she could take when Emily pulled her into the lake. That was where they kissed for the first time. But the kiss wasn't enough to satisfy either woman's needs.

So, Emily dragged her back to her room straight from the lake. Emily was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit that made her ass look amazing. Aubrey was wearing a bikini with blue and white stripes. 

When they reached the room, Aubrey wanted Emily more than she had ever wanted anyone in her entire life.

As soon as the door to her room was shut, Emily pulled the older woman in for a kiss. Her hands roamed the blonde's back as Aubrey's leg instinctively wrapped around Emily's waist to their contact. 

As they kissed, Emily picked the smaller blonde up and carried her over to her bed. 

"Are you and Stacie like a thing?" Emily said as their lips parted. 

"No. We just fill each other's needs sometimes,' Aubrey said as she started back into Emily's soft eye. The blonde guided Emily's right hand to her left breast. There Emily slipped her hand under the cub of Aubery's Bikini. She felt the other woman's stiff nipple in her hand.

"I could fulfill those needs," Emily purred as she shifted so that she was straddling Aubrey's lap. 

"Good because I want to get fucked," Aubery breathed into Emily's ears. 

"Good," Emily said as she pulled the blonde back into a kiss. The brunette wasted no time with her free hand undoing the strings of Aubrey's bikini top. She wanted to kiss every inch of the older woman's body. To Emily, Aubrey was a god, and she wanted the older woman to take her to church and teach her how to worship. 

Within moment's Aubrey's top was off and cast to some unknown part of the room. Emily kissed her way down to Aubrey's left nipple while messaging the other in her right. Aubrey's hands slid down the younger woman's back, where they rested firmly on her ass. Aubrey squeezed her ass tightly as the younger woman shifted her focus to her right nipple. 

"Take this off," Aubrey said as she tugged at the straps of Emily's Swimsuit. 

"I don't want to be the only one naked for this."

"Oh right, Emily blushed as she slid the suit down past her breasts. 

Aubrey couldn't help the "Wow" that escaped her lips. Emily laughed at the reaction causing her perky breast to jiggle.

"Wanna touch 'em?" Emily said. This time it was Aubrey's turn to blush as Emily guided her hands up to her breast. Her nipples were already rocked hard. 

The brunette leaned down to kiss Aubrey. As they kissed, Emily had Aubrey lie on her back. Without breaking the kiss, Emily slipped her one-piece suit completely off and kicked it away. The blonde happily kissed the younger woman back, still gently stroking her nipples with her thumbs. The thought that she was now nacked and on top of her was making her wetter. As they kissed, Emily slipped Aubrey's bikini bottoms off. Then without warning, she slipped two fingers in between her folds. 

Aubrey left out a gasp as she felt Emilly's fingers penetrate her tight pussy. Her hand shifted from Emily's breast to her back. Likewise, the brunette shifted herself between the blonde's legs so that she could get the best angle as she repeatedly pounded her pussy.

"Oh god," Aubrey cried as Emily teased her clit with her thumb.

Emily quickened the pace as her fingers pupped in and out of her wet pussy. A wet slapping sound filled the room as Aubrey's moans became more audible. Emily sucked the blonde's neck as her hips thrust into the younger woman's hand. Her other hand had found its way back to the older woman's breast, gently squeezing it as she fingered her. Aubrey found one hand grabbing the sheets and the other grabbing Emily's ass. 

"Oh yeah. Grab my ass," Emily commanded as she felt Aubrey's contact. The older woman had never heard Emily talk like that. Now that she had, she thought it was the hottest thing ever. Emily quicked her pace as the older woman.

"Put one more in," Aubrey pleaded to the younger woman who was sucking on her neck while fingering her. Emily let out a soft laugh as she inserted a third finger. The blonde felt her body start to shake as the third finger entered her. The wet slapping sound in the room grew louder and more intense. "Oh my god, You are so wet."

"I'm so close," Aubrey said, grabbing Emily's ass hard. Her other hand found its way to her back. She needed as much contact with the younger woman as possible.

"Come for me, Aubrey," Emily whispered into the blonde's ear before she gently nibbled on it. Her hips were now grinding down on the blonde'.   
The sound of her name, along with the pace of Emily's fingers, was enough to send Aubrey over the edge. All at once, she fell to pieces. Her screams filled the room as Emily helped her ride out her orgasm. It was the most beautiful thing Emily had ever seen,

Once Aubrey's breathing slowed and became more regular, Emily slowly pulled her fingers out. The blonde watched as the younger woman licked her fingers one by one.

"Kiss me," Aubrey said after Emily pulled out. The brunette laid herself on the smaller blonde. Their chest's touching as they made out again. Aubrey's hands roamed the younger woman's back, neck, and hair.

"Maybe we should take a shower," Emily said as she placed soft kisses on the smaller woman's neck.

"Oh, we will, but we're not done here," Aubrey said as she rolled Emily over. The blonde felt powerful as she straddled the younger woman for the first time.

"Bree, you don't have to..." Emily said as Aubrey began kissing her breast.

"Oh, you're not getting away after how you've teased me the past two days."

Emily gasped as she watched Aubrey's kisses moved from her breast down to her stomach, then to her thighs. Emily ran her hand through Aubrey's blonde locks as the kisses got closer to her center. Aubrey stopped to look at the younger woman's face. There was a look of need. 

"Please," Emily begged as she tugged at Aubrey's hair.

The blonde feels a rush come over her as she buries her face in Emily's pussy. She channels it into what she's doing, working her tongue and lips over Emily. 

Emily's moans are sinful as she lets go of the blonde's hair so that both hands could grab the bedsheets. Her hips start to move, and it makes Aubrey tuck a hand between Emily's legs to slip her fingers into her to give her something solid to ride.

"Fuck," Emily moans out as her hips start rocking faster. 

"You taste so good," Aubrey breathed before returning her focus to the younger woman's clit.

Aubrey could tell Emily is close. So she helps her, working her tongue and lips over her and her fingers inside her as thoroughly as she can while Emily rolls and grinds her hips.

"Oh God," Emily screamed. She is so loud Aubrey is sure the other guests can probably hear her. But she doesn't care. She wants to hear the younger woman come apart as she fucks her. 

"I want you to come for me," Aubrey said before sucking on the other woman's clit again.

She watches Emily lean forward. She marvels at the view of her naked lover and the taste as she watches Emily fall apart.

For the first time in her life, Emily came into another woman's face. Her moans filled the room as her orgasm hit her like a volcano. It's loud, and she scream's Aubrey's name. Aubrey helped her ride out her orgasm. Her tongue still teases Emily's pussy. The brunette's legs are still twitching as she pulls her hand out, and her fingers find their way between her own legs. 

Emily watched as Aubrey touches herself while licking her folds. The younger woman wants to help Aubrey come again. But she is frozen at this moment. 

Within a few minutes, Aubrey comes again, her face still gently kissing in between Emily's legs. Once her heart rate settled, the blonde summoned up what little strength she had left to shift so that she was next to the brunette. Emily rolled over so that she could kiss and cuddle her new lover. 

"Damn," Emily said as Aubrey kissed her again. The blonde's arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Fuck you're hot Legacy," Aubrey said as Emily slips her right leg in between her legs. Her head was resting comfortably on the blonde's chest.

"Bree, I don't want this to be a one-time thing," Emily said as her eyes fell closed.

"It won't be, sweetie," Aubrey said, followed by a soft kiss to Emily's forehead. 

Nothing else was said. The two women just lay there naked, holding each other.

-fins (for now)


End file.
